deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryo Sakazaki VS Dan Hibiki
Dan VS Ryo.png|DeathBattleDude Description It's the battle of the imitations! '' Interlude (Cues Invader - Jim Johnston*) '''Boomstick: Hey Wiz.' Wiz: What? Boomstick: We always knew that Imitation is the highest form of flattery, right? Wiz: Yes, why? Boomstick: You wanna know what's the REAL highest form of flattery. Wiz: What? Boomstick: An imitation of an imitation! Which is the case of these two Karate fighters. Ryo Sakazaki, the Invincible Dragon. Wiz: And Dan Hibiki, the master of Saikyō-ryū Karate. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Ryo Sakazaki (Cues Fatal Fury Special - Ryo's Theme*) Wiz: Born in the crime-filled city of South Town, Ryo Sakazaki was trained by his father Takuma at an early age in his self-made and taught martial art of Kyokugenryu Karate. Boomstick: The reason behind this is because Ryo was actually chosen to be the successor of his father as the master of Kyokugenryu Karate (Cues King of Fighters XIV - Soy Sauce from Koyadofu*) Wiz: He also trained alongside his best friend and rival Robert Garcia and his younger sister Yuri. I know that you already know why he's a ripoff. *coughs* On his 10th birthday, Ryo got the worst present a kid could have ever had, the death of his mother in a tragic car accident. Knowing that someone is after them both, Takuma left Ryo to take care of Yuri and the dojo alongside Robert. Boomstick: He did this by partaking in street fights, which he sucked in, until he got used to it and became an expert on it. Wiz: As a result of his intense training under Takuma, Ryo learned powerful techniques like the Ko'ouken, a one-handed projectile that can either be short-ranged or long-ranged, The Shoryuke- I mean Koho, and the lightning-fast Zanretsuken. Boomstick: And when he is in need of a move that can turn the tide or even the odds, he's got three desperation moves like the Ryuuko Ranbu, which is a fast-paced beat down, the large version of the Ko'oken Ken called that Haoh Shokouken and the Tenchihahouken, a hard-ass, ki-infused punch. (Cues King of Fighters XIV - Tiger & Dragon*) Wiz: Ryo has proven himself from time to time that he is one of the strongest, able to break five bottles at once with a Karate chop, break four pillars of Ice at once with a Karate chop, and even destroy a wooden dummy with four Haoh Shokouken. When Ryo was 21, his skills were put to the test when the police commissioner's right-hand man named James or what he likes to be called, Mr. Big, kidnapped Yuri. Ryo swept through six different opponents before taking on Big himself. Ryo fought Big and won, but the battle wasn't over, he was forced to take on the true final obstacle, Mr. Karate, Both fought a climactic battle, with both possessing similar technique, but in the end Ryo won and was about to kill him.... Boomstick: Until Yuri popped out of nowhere and told him that he's Takuma. Talk about Karate Star Wars..... Wiz: Finally reunited, Ryo went to the mountains to train harder for one year. He continued training until he was given an invitation to join the King of Fighters tournament. Ryo went undefeated through the entire tournament and took on his adversary, Mr. Big, once more. Ryo won the rematch but the fight is still not over and he took on his true adversary, Geese Howard. Ryo won and became the first ever champion of the tournament. Boomstick: But he has one-but-irrelevant weakness though, he still couldn't get in his girlfriend's pants, but I don't seem to mind. Ryo: (In Japanese) Come! Come! Dan Hibiki Intermission Death Battle Results Polls Next Time on Death Battle Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Capcom vs SNK themed Death Battles Category:DeathBattleDude Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Fistfight Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Street Fighter vs Art of Fighting' themed Death Battles